The Sword in the Stone (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style)
Stephen Druschke's movie-spoof of The Sword in the Stone (1963). It appeared on YouTube on October 3, 2017. ''Cast: *Wart/Arthur as Roo (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Merlin as Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Archimedes as Bernard (The Rescuers)'' *''Sir Ector as Jock (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Sir Kay as Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Sir Pelinore as Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats)'' *''Little Girl Squirrel as Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Old Girl Squirrel as Mary Mouse (Cinderella)'' *''The Wolf as Itself'' *''Scullery Maid as Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Madame Mim as Bianca Beakley (Darkwing Duck)'' *''Wart (Fish) as Flounder (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Wart (Squirrel) as Fievel Mousewhitz (An American Tail)'' *''Wart (Bird) as Yakky Doodle'' *''Merlin (Fish) as Sebatian (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Merlin (Squirrel) as Mike (Sing)'' *''Madame Mim (Cat) as Yzma as a Cat (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Madame Mim as a pretty woman as Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Madame Mim (Crocadile) as Octopus (Peter Pan: Return To Neverland)'' *''Madame Mim (Fox) as Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Madame Mim (Chicken) as Bird (A Bug's Life)'' *''Madame Mim (Elephant) as Georgette (Oilver and Company)'' *''Madame Mim (Tiger) as Pom Pom (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''Madame Mim (Snake) as Kaa (The Jungle Book)'' *''Madame Mim (Rhino) as Dumbo'' *''Madame Mim (Dragon) as Herself'' *''Merlin (Turtle) as Colonel (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Merlin (Rabbit) as Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Merlin (Catipiller) as Heimlich (A Bug's Life)'' *''Merlin (Walrus) as Duke (The Secret Life Of Pets)'' *''Merlin (Mouse) as Gus (Cinderella)'' *''Merlin (Crab) as Boomer (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Merlin (Goat) as Pumbaa (The Lion King)'' *''England People as Various Animals'' *''Black Bart as Bulldog (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Hawk as Hawk (An American Tail ll: Fievel Goes West)'' ''Chapters: #The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend of the Sword in the Stone'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 2 - Enter Tigger/Enter Roo'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 3 - Roo Meets Tigger'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 4 - "Higitus Figitus"/Heading to the Castle'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 5 - At Jock's Castle/Tigger and Jock's Conversation'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 6 - Leaky Tower/Thomas O'Malley's Big News'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 7 - Tramp's Training'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 8 - Being a Fish/“That’s What Makes the Word Round”'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 9 - Pike Attack/Bernard to the Rescue'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 10 - “Higitus Figitus” (Reprise)'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 11 - Being a Mouse/“A Most Befuddling Thing”'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 12 - Wolf Attack/Turning Back to Normal'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 13 - Attack of the Dishes/Roo Gets Replaced as Squire'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 14 - Bernard’s In Charge Now'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 15 - Being a Bird/Hawk Attack/“Mad Bianca Beakley”'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 16 - The Wizards’ Duel'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 17 - Roo Becomes Squire/Tigger’s Ticked Off'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 18 - At the Tournament/Roo Pulls the Sword From the Stone'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 19 - Roo Becomes King/‘Hail King Roo!’/Tigger Returns'' #''The Sword in the Stone (Animal Style) part 20 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' ''Clips From Films Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983)'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988)'' *''Pooh’s Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet’s Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Winnie the Pooh (2011)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp’s Adventure (2001)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Darkwing Duck (1991)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail IV: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000)'' *''Sing (2016)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Yakky Doodle (1961)'' *''The Emperor’s New Groove (2000)'' *''Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (2002)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King II: Simba’s Pride (1998)'' *''A Bug’s Life (1998)'' *''Pocahontas (1995)'' *''The Secret Life of Pets (2016)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' ''Voices: *Rickie Sorensen'' *''Robert Reitherman'' *''Richard Reitherman'' *''Karl Swenson'' *''Sebastian Cabot'' *''Junius Matthews'' *''Norman Alden'' *''Alan Napier'' *''Martha Wentworth'' *''Ginny Tyler'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''James MacDonald'' *''Barbara Jo Allen'' *''Nikita Hopkins'' *''Paul Winchell'' *''Jim Cummings'' *''Bob Newhart'' *''Bill Thompson'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Jason Marin'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Seth MacFarlane'' *''Jimmy Weldon'' *''Dom DeLuise'' *''Liliana Mumy'' *''Michelle Horn'' *''Bradley Pierce'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''The Sherman Bros.'' *''CoolZDanethe5th'' *''Luke Yannuzzi'' *''DalMatian Tunes'' ''Dedicated To: *Walt Disney'' *''Wolfgang Reitherman'' *''Thurl Ravenscroft'' *''Ginny Tyler'' ''Music Used: *“I Can Only Imagine” Performed by: MercyMe'' ''Directed by: *Stephen Druschke'' ''Trivia: * 'This is the first movie-spoof to use the 1920th Entertainment logo.' * 'Unlike CoolZDane's movie-spoof The Sword in the Stone (CoolZDane Animal Style), this is a PAL spoof.' * 'This is the 19th movie spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films.' *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, Lady and the Tramp, The Aristocats, Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, The Lion King, Pocahontas, Oliver and Company, Robin Hood, Alice in Wonderland, The Jungle Book, The Fox and the Hound, Dumbo, and The Sword in the Stone were all released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection.'' *''This is in honor of the 55th Anniversary of The Sword in the Stone.'' *''This is the first movie-spoof to feature clips from Sing, and Yakky Doodle.'' Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies Category:1920th Entertainment Films Category:Stephen Druschke Films